


Tattered innocence

by Kaorukeehl



Series: Skeletons in the dark. [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anger, Blood, Blood and Gore, Crime, Death, Family Loss, Grief/Mourning, Investigation, Loss, Mass Death, Murder, Suspense, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaorukeehl/pseuds/Kaorukeehl
Summary: Undertale Papyrus has lost his brother and now he must try to find out who could have committed the murder. His life has become so turned around due to the loss of his brother that he starts to lose himself. Will Papyrus be able to find the one who took his brother from him? And if so what will happen after he finds the monster who did it? Will anyone see his true intentions before it is too late?
Series: Skeletons in the dark. [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532279
Kudos: 1





	Tattered innocence

Undertale Papyrus returns to the spot where he had found his brother dead. He is wearing Sanss jacket that was at the scene of where Sans died. He got to keep the jacket that has some blood and his brothers dust on it. 

Undyne made sure he would get it.

The scene has been investigated and cleaned, with even the dust being spread onto the jacket. Though there are darker stains left where the blood had been. 

Papyrus removes his glove on his right hand. He lowers his hand to gently touch the part of the jacket where it was slightly cut. "Don't worry Sans. I'll find whoever did this. No matter what it takes." He puts his glove back on and looks around the scene hoping for anymore clues. He doesn't see anything, making him wonder if his brother had tried to flee an attack. He just finds that it brings up another problem. 

The attack Sans could possibly have been fleeing from could have been anywhere. 

"Searching for clues. I kind of figured you would be doing that."

Papyrus turns to see Undertale Undyne standing a little bit behind him. "Hello Undyne. Did you find anything out?"

"Not much yet." Undyne admits moving closer to Papyrus who turns back to the spot. "But we are working hard on this. You should take some time off. No one will blame you if you wish to grieve for awhile. We all want to help you."

"I will find whoever did this." Papyrus turns to Undyne making it clear that he will not let this be. "No matter what it takes I will find out. You just don't understand. Sans was the only family I ever knew. Or even remember if you prefer. Even though we were both kids he raised me. I owe everything to him. And I will not leave this alone until the one who did this to him is dealt with."

For a moment Undyne appears to look surprised only to smile softly. "Well. Consider me on your team." She informs Papyrus who smiles gratefully. "Whoever did this will have to face the consequences of their actions."

Papyrus nods his head. "Do you have any information on anything or anyone?"

"No. The crime scene was empty of clues. Whatever happened there wasn't any evidence left behind." 

"Then I think my theory may be correct. That perhaps Sans was fleeing from an attack." Papyrus points out and Undyne nods.

"It is very much possible Paps."

"Please don't call me that." Papyrus turns away his eyes falling to half open in sadness.

Undyne looks to him sympathetically. "Sorry Papyrus. I'll remember to watch myself on that." She apologizes and just gets a nod in response. "I do think your theory is right. However we have no idea where the location of the attack could be."

"There has to be a way." Papyrus clenches his hands into fists. "There has to be." He holds back his feelings of possibly wanting to cry. He wants to make sure Sans can Rest In Peace. He wants to know what happened.

Undyne lets out a breath wishing she could do more to help Papyrus. She just isn't really sure what she could do. She puts an arm around her friend. "I'm sorry. We'll keep trying all that we can."

"I need some time to think." Papyrus heads away, and Undyne sighs heavily watching him just walk away. 

Papyrus tries to figure out how he could find out where Sans could have been attacked. He hardly pays any attention to where he is going. He bumps into someone and they both take a few steps back. He turns only to see a teen cat monster. 

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" The slim built Russian blue female feline hisses at Papyrus. She has a black beanie that covers her ears instead of folding them back, a dark brown leather jacket that's been clearly worn quite a lot, a black tank top that seem to barely fit on her breasts, jeans showing her wide hips, her jeans are also ripped at the knees, and black runners that have seen better days. Her tail swishes with annoyance. Her name is Kitty. 

Papyrus feels like something inside of him just explodes. His body feels like it heats up a little. His eyes give a glare and his teeth clench. Both of his hands ball up, into such tight fists that it makes his arms slightly resemble. His body Tensing up and now reacting on impulse. "You watch where you're going!" He shoves her in his anger. 

Kitty stumbles back quite a bit from the force of the shove. She trips and falls back slamming onto a sharply broken metal rod. She calls out in pain and surprise as it pushes through her body.

Papyrus can see her soul where it has been stabbed on one sharp point of the pipe. He didn't even know notice that was there. He watches with his own eyes as Kitty falls into nothing but dust. His body more relaxed as his brain processes what he's done. He feels a shiver shoot up his spine and a small smile comes to his face. He likes this. His eyes activate with an orange glow. He has found the way that he is going to take care of whoever hurt Sans. He will kill them all. "I've always been against killing." He brings his hands to his face. His right hand on his skull above his eyes. His left hand on his cheek. His soul pounding in excitement. "But now that I've killed someone, I can see that I've just been afraid. Nyeh heh heh heh!" He lowers his hands to his sides and his eye glow fades away. "I can't be afraid of this. It's just all too good." He glances around then heads over checking the pipe. 

The pipe appears to be attached to some old sign slightly buried in the ground.

Papyrus turns his focus to the sharp end. He's learned tricks with his magic before. He can do this. He focuses on the sharp points on every part of the broken pipe. He forms a bone keeping the image in his mind. He turns once it is summoned. He can see the end has sharp tips, that are different lengths like the broken pipe, in the circle so it looks snapped in half. He grins to himself. 

The perfect weapon.

Papyrus heads away from the scene after that. After all he has some detective work to do. He starts to head along a path taking a few turns. He makes one turn then comes to a pause hearing someone speak to him. He turns to look with his eyes landing upon Undertale Loox. 

"Looking for trouble carrying around that thing? Heh, perhaps you really are not so innocent as thought. Maybe you're more like Sans than anyone thought." Undertale Loox taunts as he stares at Papyrus. He does like to be a bully from time to time. 

Papyrus grips his weapon tightly in his hand as he glares at Loox. "What are you trying to say about Sans?" He demands with his teeth clenched rather tightly. 

"Hey it's not my fault if you wanna go looking like you're looking for some trouble. Don't tease me. I guess you both just love being stupid."

It was at this moment Papyrus felt something within him just snap. He dashed forward and slams the bone attack he learned to make, into Loox. 

Look cries out as his eye is struck. He reaches out as a plea for anyone to come and save him. His blood flying a bit from where the bone attack entered him. He falls to the ground as Papyrus falls to one knee. He twitches with gasps of pain as he is unable to move. 

Papyrus looms over him and he shifts his position. He does so until he can place one foot on Loox. He pulls the weapon out then strikes again... And again... And again... Ten stabs later Looxs body turns to dust.

The dust mostly being blown away by a breeze that dies down quickly. 

Papyrus does mange to catch himself before he falls when his victim dusts. He stands there for a long moment staring at the dust, and blood, left upon the ground. His teeth clench, almost grinding, as his mind thinks about when Sanss dust was found. His mind going through the violent stabs he just did.

The only other sound is the sound of the blood dripping from the weapon. Splashing against the ground as though it were a leaky faucet. The silence doesn't bother Papyrus at all.

Papyrus gains a smirk on his face. "This is going to be much easier than I thought." He bounces the weapon from one hand to the other. He doesn't even notice the drops of blood sent flying. He gains a chuckle as he grips the weapon in his hand once more. "This is going to be some great revenge. Ill make sure no one is disrespecting Sans on the way. He was the best brother anyone could have ever asked for!" He starts walking to keep moving as he needs to find out who killed Sans. His mind goes back to when he was younger with Sans. He was so scared of the dark. He would cry for Sans to stay with him so he'd be safe from those who lurk in the shadows. He had watched as Sans lit up the room with a bone to show him theres nothing there. He appreciates how patient Sans was with him. He had taken quite sometime before he could sleep in his own room without Sans. He did still enjoy story time before bed. He felt as though it was truly one of their ways of showing their bond. He snaps back to the present day when he runs into someone. He turns about to prepare to attack... Then he notices that though she turns to him she doesn't focus on him. He can tell from that that she is blind. "Sorry." He gets up doubting that some blind monster has anything to do with this. He could kill her now though he needs to focus his efforts... Though what if he'll need the extra LV? Plus surely it'd put her out of her probably miserable life.

"Ketchup."

"Huh?" Papyrus feels like he has been taken off guard. He isn't really sure what to say to that.

"I can smell ketchup. Blood as well so I'm hoping I didn't hurt you too badly. I just know that smell of ketchup."

Could it be? Could the unexpected be true? Could this random blind girl be tied to what happened to Sans? Did she do this?

Papyrus surely isn't going to get any answers just sitting there. "I'm fine. But that's beside the point. How do you know the smell?"

"It smells like a smell I came across before. It was a bit odd to me do I really rendered it. It wasn't that far from here. I am guessing you're not the same from then?" The blind girl questions in curiosity. "Or perhaps you just prefer to not be memorable."

"Actually I think you ran into my brother." Papyrus explains leaning in close to the blind girl. "I am wearing his jacket. I just need to know where exactly you smelled the ketchup before." He pleads even ready to get on his knees and beg. He's found a lead that surely could lead him to what had happened. He is going to need her help if he is going to be able to solve it though. "I would be most thankful if you were able to tell, or show me, where you smelled him." He almost gets on his knees when the other speaks. 

"Alright. He isn't over there anymore. I haven't smelled him coming back. So whether or not you're his brother I doubt you could find him." The blind girl turns in an attempt to Leeds the way. 

"Thank you. You gave no idea how much your help is appreciated." Papyrus follows her not rushing her. He wants to get to where Sans had been. He knows that annoying her about speed like an impatient bastard won't help. She might even leave him on his own to find the location, or perhaps she'll refuse to show and tell him the location. He just refuses to risk it. So he keeps his teeth clamped closed to make sure he won't say the wrong thing... By not saying anything at all.

For the first bit of the walk the two are silent, almost as if waiting to see who will break it first. 

Papyrus keeps an eye out for anything that the blind girl may miss. He doesn't want his only lead to end up getting killed or anything. He notices that she is pretty good at navigating herself occasionally pausing to listen. 

"We're almost there." The blind girl is the first to break the silence, and Papyrus takes a breath of excitement. "I can hear the blue jay that sings slightly off key." She keeps them moving.

"I really appreciate your help." Papyrus informs her as he continues to follow after her. He goes quiet again as he spots her listening to the sounds. He is taken a little around the area before they both end up stopping.

"This spot. I am very certain this was where it was. The sounds sound like that moment." The blind girl informs him slightly glancing around despite her unseeing eyes.

"Okay. This was very helpful." Papyrus informs her and turns to look. He spots that a house is the closest thing to them. He has this feeling in his soul that he's at the right place. He will make sure that those who potentially killed Sans will pay. "You may leave." He dismisses the blind girl. He notices a tree so he runs behind it. He waits there keeping a peeling eye on the house. He'll make sure that none of them will be left. 

After a little bit of waiting a black cat monster comes walking up. He is wearing a purple pullover hoodie, jeans, and black runners. He turns to the house and starts to go towards it.

Papyrus marks him as a target even as the monster heads back. He hardly cares about the cigarette box that the other has pulled out. So he just pushes that observation to the back of his mind. He tenses then springs into action. He dashed out from behind the tree leaping onto the cat monster.

The cat monster falls back from the surprise attack. His bright green eyes narrow as he moves to swipe his claws at Papyrus. He is only doing so out of defense, with his body reacting before his mind does. He will not let himself go down so easily. 

Papyrus slams his newest weapon into the cat monster, not even bothering to stop when he gets scratched on the cheek. He has to do this.

It's for Sans.

It's for Sans.

It's for Sans.

It's for Sans! 

It's for Sans!

It's for Sans!

Papyrus manages to bring himself back to reality just in time.

The monster is trying to gasp out a few last painful breaths. His body looks like it is just covered in blood and stab wounds. Though the pained breaths don't last long, as a shuddering exhale breath ends in the body turning to dust. 

Papyrus narrows his eyes as he thinks that this monster deserved to die. He kicks the pile of dust then walks towards the house. He's done waiting and he doesn't want to get caught with the dust. He grabs the top of the fence only to swing his body effortlessly over it. He lands onto the ground. He walks calmly with his bone weapon in hand into the backyard. He pauses upon spotting a young alligator monster standing in the middle of the backyard. He can see her smoking something as the smoke gives it away. He makes sure to not step on anything that would give him away.

The alligator monster is so busy with her smoke. He is wearing brown trousers, a mahogany polo shirt, and no socks showing his strong bare feet. He has a slim build to him. 

Papyrus makes it behind the monster, just in time as the other stomps out the butt of the cigarette. He quickly wraps his arm around the monsters torso to pin the others arms. He gives a swift stab to the throat. He makes sure to add a lot of force into the stab. He does want it to end in death after all.

A gurgled scream happens as the blood drips down the front of the monsters body. 

Papyrus summons more bones ready to strike the monster from behind. He also makes sure that he himself won't get hit. He sends the attacks with intent to deal out as much damage as possible. He doesn't even mind the splatter as the attacks strike. He leans in close to the side of the others head. "This is for taking Sans from me." He moves his other hand summoning a weapon as he raises it. 

The monster, now with his hands free, weakly attempts to push at Papyruss arm; anything to just stop the attack from happening. He moves his head, never really giving Papyrus an angle to view his fearful eyes. He opens his mouth and attempts to bite as the other swings the attack down. He snaps though his vision is blurred from pain causing him to miss. He feels the attack pierce his body right to were his soul is. His eyes slip closed and as his legs collapse beneath him he turns to dust. 

Papyrus lowers his arms to his sides. He chuckles softly to himself as he stares down at the dust at his feet. How could he have denied himself this for so long!? He feels so powerful and yet so hungry for more victims. He turns his attention to the house itself. He spots a way in through an open back door, so he heads over to it. He easily gets inside and he looks around. 

Inanimate objects are ignored in favor of finding the next victim to kill. 

Papyrus hears a noise coming from a door he can see just further in. He heads over and carefully opens the door. 

There stands a beautiful white cat monster. Her fur looks soft yet slick, her tail fluffy and sways in a very eye pleasing manner, she only has on a jean mini skirt, and a pull over hoodie that has the name of a law firm on its back. She is currently humming a light hearted tune. Her hips sway softly as she washes her hands in the sink. 

Papyrus doesnt give much thought as to why she's from a law firm. He doesn't think it even matters since he won't let her leave this alive. He leaps at her tackling her down which causes her to slam against the sink. He shoves the two attacks, each in one hand, into her back. He stomps on her head to quiet the screams of pain. He doesn't hold anything back soon hearing the sickening crunch as her skull breaks. His foot sinks to the floor following her turning to dust. He leaves that spot to go looking for anyone else in the house. He starts to head upstairs when another door opens. He also hears footsteps. 

"Alice? Are you done in there yet?" This voice is followed by a scream and hurried footsteps.

Papyrus rushes down off the steps heading in the direction the footsteps went in. He stops outside of a door that clicks with a lock. "Come on out and face me!" He demands of the one hiding.

"No!" The voice he had heard earlier snaps at him. "You killed Alice! And I bet you killed James too! I won't let you kill me. You will be held accountable for your actions! You slaughtered my friends! You're just lucky I didn't see you doing it! It wouldn't have ended well for you! So don't get any ideas about braking your way in! I won't hold back if you do."

Papyrus growls and turns as out of the corner of his eye he spots something. He notices that it is a lighter left on a small decretive table. He picks it up getting an idea. He walks away from the door heading to find what he knew had to be in the house. He opens a door that looks like a closet by the backdoor. He smirks to himself as he finds what he is looking for. He lets his weapons disappear from his hands. He picks up a full can of gasoline probably stored just in case the price goes too high up. He shrugs it off and begins pouring it all around the house. He tries to make sure that he gets as much of the inside of the house as he can. He makes it go out front with the last bit of the liquid. He tosses the now empty can aside. He grabs a twig from the tree using the lighter to light the end on fire. 

The twig begins to burn with the flame waving slightly as though showing that it's ready. Ready to cause a home to go up in smoke.

Papyrus tosses the lighter to the side then tosses the twig to where the gasoline is. He watches the flame quickly become a larger and larger fire. Something inside of himself feels satisfaction at the knowledge that it'll burn to the ground. He slightly clenches his hands then relaxes them, back and forth in fluid movements. "Looking at it Sans." He speaks as though the other is standing beside him. "Look at it and think of all the death flames can create." He glances to an empty space next to himself. "If only you could see this for your own eyes. See the vengeance I brought upon those that took you from me." His hands stop moving halfway to being clenched. "And it doesn't have to stop here. Definitely not. Nyeh heh heh heh." His laugh once so joyful and innocent is now turned dark and unsettling. "Vengeance will be served on anyone who talks ill of you or mistreats your. Soon all they'll be talking about is how good you were. Like they should be because you were." Him talking to an imaginary Sans is interrupted by a little bunny monster. 

The little bunny monster has managed to open a window and hurries out of the burning home. 

Papyrus looks right at the smaller monster, and he guesses that must have been who he'd spoken to. He lets her hurry towards him where she stops a little in front of him. He doesn't even think about the heat coming from the fire behind the girl. He glares with anger and hatred.

On the other hand the little bunny's eyes widen upon seeing Papyrus. Her pink dress fluttering in the slight breeze. "Wait! Don't kill me! I can explain everything!" She pleads puffing one hand up as if the gesture to stop would do anything. She continues as she lowers her hand. "Your brother. He came to my home here. He killed my brother!"

"You're lying! How dare you say that about Sans!" Papyrus hisses summoning a medium sized bone in his hand. He ensures that the end is the one he recently created. He will make sure she regrets saying those words. 

"No! It's real." The bunny monster pleads looking into Papyruss eyes. Her eyes searching for any sign of good in him. She needs just a spark, and with it she's sure she can make him see the truth. "I killed him in a rage when I saw it. Please you have to believe me!"

Papyrus pauses for the briefest moment at hearing that she killed Sans. His face turns to pure rage. His voice lost to a low growl of rage then to silence. His magic reacting to the rage causing his eyes to glow. He raises the weapon above his head ready to strike. 

The bunny monster leans back as she takes a step or two back. "Listen to what I'm saying!" The fear written across her every facial feature and body movements, seeps into her pleading. "I am telling you the truth! We can-" She is unable to finish as the weapon is brought down upon her. She doesn't even have time to summon any attacks. Her body going limp as it is suspended diagonally leaning back. She'd be on the ground if it wasn't for the bone. She doesn't want the last thing she sees to be Papyrus so she focuses upon the sky. Until her eyes fall shut.

Undyne arrives just in time to see Papyrus slam his attack down upon the bunny. Her visible eye widens in horror. She even cries out in horror as the bunny monsters body turns to dust. Her cry causes Papyrus to turn to her. A chill going down her spine.

Papyrus is glaring with a dark look in his eyes she'd never dreamed she'd see. He releases the bone and stands to face her. His back to the fire which only causes him to appear darker. His old self truly seems lost, being replaced with this evil beast standing before her.

Undyne knew that Sanss death would affect Papyrus. She just would never imagine that he'd go this far because of it. She almost wants to call out. Call out to her best friend in the hopes that he's still in there. She holds back though as she feels she knows better. "Your pain and grief has consumed you. I am too late to save you." She whispers to herself as Papyrus begins walking towards her. She summons bones behind Papyrus all the while wishing she could have helped him. That she could have prevented this from happening. She regretfully sends the spears into Papyruss back. Her mind flashing memories as the other falls forward.

Papyruss hidden soul has been hit causing it to be visible. He knows that only skeletons can turn their souls invisible as they are only bones. He falls forward the pain starting to make him black out. 

Undyne rushes forward catching her falling friend in her arms. She falls to her knees sobbing loudly. Her sobs only growing even more distressed as her friend turns to dust. She tries to hug him tighter though she is unable to stop this from happening. She sits there just sobbing to herself. Her body ignoring the heat coming from the burning home. She grips the grass and clenches her teeth for a moment. She throws her head back letting out a mournful and guilty scream, one that dissolved into more sobs. 

All for her friend who is now just dust, Sanss sweater and a scarf partially resting on her lap.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this on my phone so I hope I caught any autocorrects.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the second last story in the series!


End file.
